The Frozen Rose
by Plus you
Summary: Hey! This is not my first fan fiction but it is the first iv posted on the web. She wakes up not knowing her name or anything else about herself. she meets a charming and fun boy named jack and starts to fall in love with him. As she slowly starts to remember her past she starts losing herself. can jack save her? R&R plz! a tiny bit of self harm and a bit more language
1. The death

Hot tears burned my eyes as I ran through the dark forest. My bare feet thudded against the ice cold snow.I panted heavily and choked for the air that didn't come. I could hear them behind me. They were gaining speed, I looked at the bundle in my arms. This bundle is the only family I had left. This forced me to run faster. I quickly formed a plan in my head, My legs couldn't last any longer. I came upon a tree that caved in just enough to place her frail body in. I bundled the child tightly as I hummed and tried to sooth her with smiles. "Korra, I love you, I'm sorry." I said softly, I covered the child quickly and started running the opposite way of the tree. I don't want them to know that I left my sister behind so I folded my arms in a way it looked like I still had her. "This way!" Came a gruff voice. They were much closer than I thought. I scanned the forest for a tall but climbable tree. fear clenched my chest as i heard dogs. I quickly found a tree and climbed it. maybe if i can climb the tree high enough they wouldn't catch my sent. What a stupid thought. One of the dogs were already barking at tree I was in. Nowhere to run now. I jumped down from the tree and drew my sword and got into position. Before i could even swing at them they surrounded me. Tears threatened my eyes as I trembled in front of them. Their masks hid their faces, so i couldn't see what they were thinking. without another thought i plunged at them. they did this to my family, to my viggage, they took everything from me. I allowed the tears to freely fall down my face as i stabbed one of the masked men. i pushed my weapon deep in his stomach and took it out quickly turning around to kill the next one. Laughter. Why were they laughing at me? I turned around to the man I had stabbed to find him drawing his own weapon. I felt numb as he took out his large sword. He wasn't dead. But why? I tried to urge my feet to move but instead i just stood there, terrified. Time seemed to move slowly as the sword dug into my leg. First I felt nothing, then the pain came, and it came too quickly for me to take. I screamed out more on horror than in pain And fell to the ground. They were laughing once more. They were enjoying this? The man then stabbed my arm. Bright lights went off in my mind as I choked on a yell. Then they all just sat there, chuckling and laughing to themselves. After what seemed to be forever of bleeding, the masked man once more held his sword above me. And just dropped it. Just dropped the sword and allowed it to pierce my stomach. I curled into a ball trying to hold back my pain, trying to make it all go away. Stars danced across my vision as looked up. They were gone. That must mean I am dying. Tears flowed down my pale skin a I thought about dying. No! I wanted to fall in love to have a family of my own and become an artist! I couldn't die now! And then the worst part was, was the fact that Im alone, all alone.I blinked a couple times and tried to look over to the tree I had set my sister. Once I found it I smiled and sang a lullaby that would never reach her.


	2. Jack

I squinted my eyes against the sunlight, not knowing where I was. I sat up slowly and carefully. There were gorgeous flowers caressing my strait red hair that tickled my pale arms. I smiled at the flowers unconsciously and touched their soft bright petals. The flower almost seemed to become more colorful and beautiful. I smiled widely at my new discovery. I ran my hands across the grass and watched it grow greener while the flowers bloomed user my fingertips. I laughed to myself as I stood up happily and ran to the closest tree. I touched it softly, quickly removing my hand, waiting for a reaction. Nothing. I tried a again with more pressure. Still no response. I pouted and placed both hands on the tree and gave it a slight push. I sighed and slumped against the tree, resting my head against the bark. As my hands played with the grass, thoughts raced through my head. How did I get here? Where was I? I couldn't remember anything before waking up in this forest but I knew there was more. I groaned at the fact that I didn't know anything, it made me just plain frustrated. I looked up at the scenery around me when I spotted a Doe. The moment our eyes met, it grew alert. I chuckled to myself and smiled at the deer. She relaxed slowly and approached me in its graceful manner. When we met eye contact for the second time, it almost seemed like it was smiling at me, just in a different way that I did. I smiled along with my new friend and ran my fingers across its silky fur. I continued to pet her as she layer down next to me, resting her head on my lap. Unconsciously I started to hum. It was an unfamiliar lullaby but at the same time I felt like I knew it. We both sat there and slowly drifted asleep to the warmth of the sun.

I woke to a loud and happy chirping noise. I opened my eyes to see a bright red bird flying in front of my. Smiling, I held out my hand and allowed the bird to land on it. It happily tweeted and I looked around to see I surrounded by animals. At first I went wide eyed but then started laughing. There was a squirrel on my right shoulder and a hummingbird on my left. There were quite a few bunnies snuggling against my leg along with a mother duck and her ducklings. And still on my lap was my doe friend, still asleep. "Sure looks like the animals like you." I jumped at the sudden voice and quickly looked around for the source. The animals were starting to scatter back into the forest from the sudden noise. I didn't see anybody around but I was for sure I heard something. "Ha! And there they go!" I gasped and looked up. There was a young boy sitting a tree, he had messy white hair with a blue hoodie and a staff at his side. I stared at him for a moment and then found courage to speak. "W-who are you?" His smile started to fade a little bit into a more shocked look. He jumped down from the tree and walked towards me. I tried to back away but found my back running into the tree. "Can... Can you see me?" He asked in an amazed voice. My fear instantly left me and I broke into laughing, it was the most stupid question I could possibly think of. "No shit sherlock! He stood there for a moment then joined me and my laughter. We laughed for a moment then I asked the question I had asked earlier. "So, who are you?" He held his hand out with a lopsided smile "Jack. Jack Frost." I took his hand and shook it. "My name is..." I stopped shaking his hand and tried to think. My name... What was my name? "Um just call me Dawn." He chuckled a little. "Nice to meet you" we stood there for a minute awkwardly till I spoke up. "Why would you even ask that?" I asked with a bit of humor in my voice. He frowned and seemed to have a sadness in his eyes. "Nobody other than the guardians can see me."

"What do you mean?"

Jack looked at me for a moment then held out his hand. "Come on, I'll show you." I looked at his hand with confusion but took it anyway. There was a strong cold breeze and the next thing I knew we were no longer touching the ground. I gasped and clutched Jack, squeezing my eyes shut. I heard laughter and the wind got stronger. To what seemed to be hours we finally reached the earth again. I opened my eyes feeling dizzy. As I looked around me it seemed that we were in a city, it was full of people and I smiled happily. I looked at Jack, he had his hands in his pockets and sighed. I was confused, why was he acting so down. Then without a warning I felt a sharp emptiness in my body. I gasped at the sudden change. I looked to see that child had just walked right threw me. Not around me, through me, through my entire body. I touched my stomach trying to understand what had happened. "See. I guess they can't see you either." He looked at me then looked away. A little frightened, I went up to a middle aged woman, and before I could say anything, she walked through me. I backed away. I was a bit disturbed with this as I realized what Jack meant. He must've seen that this upset me because he had a sudden change of mood. "But you should meet the guardians! They're a little, well, strange." He laughed a little. "But They'r real great. He held out his hand again. "C'mon I'll introduce you." I almost took his hand but then remembered what happened last time. "Sorry, but there is no way in hell I'm doing that again" he laughed and then grabbed my arm. And just like that we were in the air. I yelled I anger searching for a place to hold on to. Once we reached the ground again I punched Jack hard in the arm. He didn't wince the slightest bit. Instead he just laughed with that stupid, charming lopsided smile of his. This just made me more angry so I punched him harder. It was like he didn't even feel it. We walked into a strange entrance and my eyes widened at the sight. There were large hairy creatures working on fun little toys and some little elfs just running around. We walked through the enormous building when we came upon a large man. He had a long knotted white beard and he was wearing a strange red outfit. When he saw us coming he smiled and said in a booming voice, "Ah, Jack,my boy, it's been awhile! What brought you here?" Jack smiled and nodded towards me. "Thought I'd have you meet her, she's just like me, north! Nobody can really see her, but she can see me!" Jack seemed excited but I still didn't like the fact that nobody could see me. North walked up to me and patted me on the head. "I see! The man in moon has mentioned that there was going to be a new protecter! Makes me wander if he will make her a guardian." He chuckled in the deep voice of his. "Might want to get her some new clothes though!" I looked down at myself. I was wearing a dress that reached the tops of my knees, it was white with faded flower designs at the bottom. It had a couple grass stains but I kinda likes it. "No thank you sir, I like my clothing" he laughed loudly and patted my back with a force that almost brought me to my knees. "Ok, champ! But if you ever change your mind just come tell me!" I smiled "Ok, thank you." I yawned deeply, starting to realize how tired I was. North started laughing again "Well it was nice meeting you... Uh.."

"Oh, you can call me Dawn"

"Ah! We it was nice meeting you Dawn but I think we should all get some sleep" I yawned again and nodded in agreement. Jack and I went back outside, I grabbed his arm and waited for us to be in the air. "Oh? Is someone starting to like traveling by wind?" Jack asked with amusement in his voice. "No I just want to get back to the forest and sleep."

"Your going to sleep in the forest?"

"Yeah, I like it there."

Jack chuckled and we took off. I gripped him and closed my eyes until we hit the ground again. I thanked Jack and he was gone in a blink of an eye. I looked for my tree I had slept on earlier and was surprised when I found it. There were two hand-prints made out of flowers blossoming on the tree. I smiled to myself. So I did do something to it. I curled up by my marked tree and fell asleep within a second


	3. Masks

**A.N: Hey! im going to post a new chapter hopefully every five days. R&R!**

Masks.

Filled with a terrifying emotion

Taunting me. Laughing at me.

Screaming at me.

They hovered towards me.

No bodies attached

Blood. Blood was everywhere.

Was I the blood? Was I the holder of the blood?

I looked down only to see a reflection

A reflection of a mask.

My eyes burst open. Sweat had drenched my body, my hands were clammy and pressed against my face. I sighed, letting my arms fall to the flush grass. It was a dream. Just a bad dream. The nightmare crept back into my mind causing me to shiver, the masks were terrifyingly familiar. I looked up into the starless dark sky. There was no moon tonight and it was all together dark. In a distance I saw my animal friend striding my way. The doe licked my face as if she could tell something was wrong. I smiled and hugged her, she came at a perfect time. As the deer realized I was comforted she laid next to me and placed her head on my lap, like she usually does. I pet her and smiled, trying to get the dream out of my head "you know, I should probably give you a name." The doe looked up at me and then went back down. "How about... Daisy?" I looked at her but she seemed displeased. "No? Ok, maybe.. Lily? That ones cute" She didn't look happy about that one either. I sighed and ran my fingers through my long red hair. The deer kept on nudging me with its head as if trying to get my attention. I looked at it questionably, and that's when I saw it. There were two little antler stubs slightly behind its ears, I quickly caught on. "Your, your a boy!" I burst out in laughter. He stared at me annoyed and laid down, waiting for my laughter to subside. I wiped a tear from my eye and patted him. "I'm sorry, your stubby antlers were hidden and so you looked more female!" I felt like an idiot but the deer was still young and didn't really show a lot of male properties yet. I chuckled a little more, mostly at my stupidity and got back to business. "So a name, what about Chester?" He still seemed annoyed but gave me a look of approval. I smiled and then yawned, it was still too early to wake up. I cuddled against Chester and allowed myself to be engulfed in his warm fur. We both fell into a dreamless sleep like that.

I woke up with the morning sun sprinkling my skin, Chester must've been getting his own breakfast because his furry little head wasn't on my lap anymore. I stretched out and yawned, only to find myself curling up next to my tree again. I sat there for a moment, debating wether I should get up or not. Before I could make the choice I felt a cold wind that was strong enough to push my small body from the tree. I pouted and stood up and stretched again. This time the wind knocked my down onto my stomach. I groaned mostly in anger when I heard a familiar laugh "Get up! Your worse than sandman!" I shot a glare at Jack and stood up again, bracing myself for another strong wind. He laughed some more and jumped down from the tree he was on. "i thought you'd never wake wake up. But it looked like sandman was giving you a good dream so I left you alone." I looked at him for awhile, I was a bit confused but at the same time humored "you were watching me sleep?" Jack seemed too busy looking at my flower handprints on the tree "uh, yeah why?"

"Why were you watching me?" I asked with a little giggle. "Cause I still have to introduce you to all the other guardians, remember?"

"Oh, right now?" I honestly didn't want to meet anybody else right now, in all truth I wanted to go to the nearest river and bath. Without even answering me, he scooped me up bridal style and jumped into a new current of wind. I yelped and grasped jack, burying my face into his chest. I hated being in the wind, and he knew it. Once we landed I jumped out of his arms and pounded my fists against his chest like a child. Jack just laughed "Ok, ok Im sorry, but look around." I stopped hitting him and looked at the scenery and gasped in amazement. The grass had an extraordinary color and the river that flowed by it was mixed with a magical purple, blue and pink. Little white eggs were jumping into the river and some got lost and just wandered around. The place was absolutely beautiful. "Dawn?" I snapped back to reality, I looked at jack to see he was looking at me with concern. I smiled at him, "yeah?"

"I've been trying to talk to you, and you just stood there in a trance." He laughed and ruffled my hair.

I just smile and then pointed to the gleaming stream. "Why are there eggs and what's up with the river?"

"That's where my eggs get colored, mate." I turned around quickly due to the unfamiliar voice. "Ah, Dawn, this is the Easter kanga-" Jack was quickly tackled to the ground by the huge fluffy rabbit. He laughed and tried to squirm out of the grasp, as the furry bunny forced a paw on jacks mouth to shut him up. "You can call me bunnymund if you'd like but bunny works too." He looked at jack with narrowed eyes "'cause I am a bunny." I tried to hold back a laugh as the British bunny sat on jack as he tried to move the fluffy mound. A strong wind suddenly came, strong enough that in made the bunny tumble off of the white haired boy. I couldn't hold it any more. I let out a whole hearted laugh as the others soon joined me. As we started to calm down I piped up. "So what are you coloring the eggs for?" The bunny stared at me for a moment, "haven't you heard of Easter before, mate?" I shook my head solemnly. He chuckled but it almost sounded like he was angry. "C'mon kangaroo, give her a break, she just became a protecter." Jack said with a bit of humor. The Easter bunny looked at him for a moment and then shrugged. "You can explain to the pretty girl, but I can't, I got Easter coming right around the corner." With that he hopped away, but stopped to pick up a few stray eggs every once awhile. Jack sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Sorry Dawn, he's usually isn't like this. He's just stressed."

"What for?"

"Easter of course! He's gotta decorate millions of eggs and hide them all over the globe." I thought about it for a moment, it seemed a little ridiculous. "...why?" Jack looked at me with his eyes sparkling. "To give them hope." I stared in jacks eyes, I heard the answer, it just didn't seem important right then. His eyes, they were glimmering, they were beautiful. I blushed and quickly looked away, jack didn't seem to notice. "T-that makes sense I guess." Jack smiled and offered his hand "want to meet sandman?" I sighed, I kinda just wanted to explore more of the forest and relax with Chester. "How about another time?" Jack stretched and nodded in agreement, "yeah he's probably sleeping right now, we'll go visit tooth instead." Before I could explain to him I just wanted to rest, he grabbed my waist and we went into the air. I didn't like to be off the ground but I was a bit more used to it. Once we landed I yawned. "Aw, c'mon Dawn the day isn't even halfway over!" Jack complained. "Calm down I just yawned." I said, laughing at his childish remark. I looked at where he had taken me, it was like a floating castle. There were a bunch of baby humming bird like creatures flying around and chirping beautifully. I kinda like this place, it had artwork that I could only dream about drawing and the floor was decorated exquisitely. As I looked around I noticed a woman, she looked more like a larger version of the birds, she was real pretty though. She noticed us and quickly flew over to us. First she forced Jacks mouth open inspecting it thoroughly and patted his shoulder. "Oh jack, they get more beautiful every time I see them!" He didn't answer her but just adjusted his jaw. When she saw me she squealed with glee, "Your baby teeth are still my favorite!" She flew over and did the same to me she did to Jack. "Tooth, hands out of mouth." Jack said with a sigh. She quickly stopped what she was doing, "I'm sorry! They're beautiful." I laughed "your fine, ... So why do you collect teeth, do you just like them a lot?" She giggled, "that's part of the reason but they also hold a child's memory." I stood there in awe. All these individual teeth held a memory. "Um, do you possibly have my memories?" She looked at me sadly "I'm afraid I don't, they disappeared a couple years ago. Jacks face suddenly grew serious, "was it pitch?"

"No I would've found out if it were pitch" I sighed it was a bit disappointing but I didn't care too much. "It's fine, honestly, I was just wandering." I smiled and looked back at jack, "lets head back to the forest." He nodded and both said our goodbyes before taking off. Once we arrived at the forest I laid down on the plush grass, jack joined me soon after. We sat there for a moment in silence and I kinda liked it, the skies were starting to grow darker with large clouds. "So are you going to sleep out here even when it rains?" Jack asked looking me with his lopsided smile, I shrugged. "Why not?"

"It'll be cold and wet and you'll probably get sick." He said with a snicker. I sighed, I guess he was right, but I still wanted to be in the forest. "How about this, we can build you a little cabin." He sat up and used his hands to animate what he was saying. "Matter of fact we could easily build it right there! We'd just need the right stuff and I'm sure north would give us everything we need!" I giggled at the boys dreaming, it was kinda cute. "Yeah I guess that'd be nice." Jack beamed, "great! How about we start on it first thing tomorrow." I groaned, "how not the first thing but sometime in the day." He just laughed "ok, but we will do it tomorrow right?" I kinda like she sound of doing that, I liked the sound of hanging out with jack for awhile. "Yep. Most definitely." He smiled and stood up, "you sure you want to sleep out here?"

"Yeah, Chester has a good shelter"

"Chester?"

"Yeah he's a deer" jack burst into laughter, I frowned waiting for him to finish, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's fine" be chuckled a little more and waved before he took off. I stared at his graceful movements in the wind until he disappeared, after that I went in search for Chester with a slight blush on my face.


	4. Pitch and nightmares

**A.N; hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter in and that it's kinda short :/ plz forgive me**

Jack was right. It poured. It didn't just rain, but it poured. i had looked for chester but no matter where i looked i couldn't find him, I sighed and looked for any place to stay. It was freezing cold, wet and dark. Lighting scattered across the sky followed by an ear racking thunder. I jumped in fear and ran around, desperately searching for a shelter. More lightning and thunder went off, I ran as quickly as I could and didn't notice the uplifted tree root, it caught onto my ankle and tripped me causing my body to thud into the muddy water. The air was completely knocked out of me. stars danced around as I gasped for breath, I refocused my vision and tried to push myself up. A violent sharp pain in my ankle just brought me back down. I stood up again but this time on my good leg, I hobbled what seemed to be hours, constantly being pushed into the soggy ground by the strong wind, when I finally came upon a cave. I Went into it without another thought, I fell to the base of the cave and hugged myself, trying to conserve some of the warmth left in my body. I just sat there shivering for a moment, until sleep finally took over my restless body.

I was chained up. Masks. The men had masks on. Scary masks. Full of the emotions I never wanted to have. They had knives, needles, tubes and other terrifying human tools. Tears were flowing down my face. I felt numb. My eyes wandered to a child. She looked about 1 year old. She was screaming and crying. The pushed needles into her. Constantly poking her with sharp objects, drawing blood. Blood. Too much of it.

The room started to morph into a forest.

I was running. Running as fast as I could, and when I looked behind me I saw those masks. Those awful masks.

I woke up, screaming with the thunder roaring in the sky. I panted for a good five minutes, I felt clammy and cold. I inhaled a shaky breath only to let it out with a sob, I quickly regained myself, I wasn't going to start crying over a dream. I stood up and yelped at the pain in my ankle and remembered what had happened, I sighed and looked outside. It was still pouring buckets of rain, it seemed like it was about six in the morning, I could still sleep, but with my previous dream still in my head there was no way I was going back to sleep.

Jacks POV

It was raining hard and it made me feel guilty for just leaving dawn in the forest, I smiled, I'm sure she's fine. North had explained her position to me, she was known as a woman called Mother Nature. I like her protector name, I felt like it fit her, North also went on about how she has an enormous amount of power. I wasn't listening much though, I couldn't get her out of my mind, her long red hair and her cherry blossom smile. She had glowing pale skin and a couple freckles, but my favorite part was her eyes. They were a bright green with a light blue middle. I laughed to myself thinking about her cuddling with a deer. I looked out the window, "so why'd you call me here so early, North?" Norths face grew serious "I've talked to all the other guardians but I've forgot to tell you, pitch is on the move, he has his strength back and he's traveling all around the world and is getting children to believe in him." He looked at me for a moment and continued " You see, Jack, this is very bad... very very bad. The more children that believe in him, the stronger he will be. Once he is stronger he will try taking us down like he did last time but he has a much bigger chance in succeeding!" North was practically yelling now, he took a few breaths and looked out the window and back to me. "The next place he is targeting, is the children in Canada, what he doesn't know is that we will be there waiting for him, we need to stop him before be gets any stronger." I stared deep into his eyes, it had been 30 years since pitch tried to make every child stop believing and now he's going to try again but with stronger forces and attacks. "When are we leaving?"

"Now."

I stood up out of my seat

"Now? Do we even have a plan other than attack? And we don even know where in Canada he's at! And-

North cut me off with his booming voice. "That's why we need to leave now Jack! We can find him easier and quicker if we are there! I don't think you see how grave this situation is!" Norths face was red with anger and stress. I fell back into my chair, just the thought of pitch made me angry, what he did, everything. But then I get the feeling he just wants to be known, maybe he is just real lonely. The thought fled my mind as north gave me an apologetic look, I smiled "we better get going then, the morning is coming quickly." North laughed "your right, boy, get that little ass of yours in the sleigh!"

Dawn's POV

I shivered as I felt a blast of wind entered the cave, the rain was starting to die down but the wind was awful. I watched the light rain collide with the wind, it was real pretty, but it became beautiful when the sun joined. The sprinkles of rain glittered with the sun rays making a vibrant rainbow, and the best part was that a bit of lightning went off. I smiled as I watched the dazzling sight as my mind drifted to jack, he had said that he was a guardian but I didn't even know what his job was. I sighed as I forced flowers the grow from the rocky cave, I was starting to understand my powers a little more, I had learned that just touching soil i can make plants grow, but when it comes to hard areas like rocks and bark I had to practically pull flowers and grass out of the ground. At first it was hard to master but now I could do it with barely any effort, I also found out that I could summon animals, at first I thought they just liked me but now I realize its something else. I've gotten to the point were I could just think and want for an animal to be by my side and just like that it would hurry to me with a smile in its eyes. The rain had almost completely stopped now and the wind wasn't as bad, I smiled and decided it was time to take my leave, I walked out of the cave and climbed down. Leaving my garden of flowers behind me.


	5. Taken

I had been waiting for jack in the spot we were in last night for a long time, playing with the grass and animals. Every once awhile I would search the sky for Jack hoping that he'd be there with his lopsided smile, but there was nothing but the clouds and a couple birds. I sighed a continued waiting for him. Minutes turned into hours and the hours turned out to be the whole day. Just sitting there, last night had been rough on me and I really wanted to tell him about my awful dreams, I wanted to ask him if he also had bad dreams when he first woke up. I looked up into the sky, I had about 5 hours of my day left. What a waste of f time, I should've knew he wouldn't come, he's probably a real busy guy, being a guardian and all. I sighed and laid down in the grass, debating with myself whether I should explore or wait for him a little longer, I looked around d the forest. I stood up deciding that I would explore a little and come back to see if he were there, I called for Chester and in the matter of minutes he showed up. Once he was by my side we started walking, there were a lot of different flowers and a glistening stream, the water ripples reminded me that I haven't bathed since I woke up. It made me kind of glad that Jack didn't show up, my hair was probably greasy and smelly, not to mention my body odor. I scrunched up my face in disgust, and started following the river downstream, the sun was just barely starting to set so I hurried to the end of the stream trying to get there before the sun set all the way. When I finally reached the pond that the stream had led to, I scrunched my nose, the pond had an awful stench to it, and it was full of mud and moss alone with some goopy liquids. I sighed and walked around the river looking for a little bit of cleaner water, but the cleanest spot there was was muddy and full of plants. It would have to work. I stuck my finger in to check the temperature of the water, it seemed warm enough, I put both my hands in and let the water slip into my palms. I brought the water to my face but before splashing it onto my skin I looked at it for awhile. It was perfectly clean, and completely see through. I unconsciously dropped the water and placed my hands back into the muddy liquid, I held still for a moment and slowly the water started to appear more clean. I smiled with joy and tried to force more power into my hands, like what I did when I made flowers grow. It grew clearer quicker and started spreading from the one spot, it took about ten minutes until the pool of water was completely see through. I laughed a little and slipped off my dress and under clothing, I jumped into the water with a big cannon ball. When I came back up I inhaled a deep breath and looked at the sun, I only had a couple for minutes till the sun was gone. I started washed all the mud and dirt off of my that came from last nights storm and then cleaned Chester, who didn't seem to like being in the water very much. I scrubbed my clothes until I felt like they were clean then I stepped out of the water and rung my hair out. I set my clothes on a branch to dry and looked for some leaves that would make a comfortable bed. I found elephant ear leaves and made a nice little mat out of them, a breeze came and made me shiver, my clothes probably wouldn't be dry for the morning, I sighed and curled up in a ball on my little homemade bed soon to find Chester joining me, he wrapped his furry, warm body around and I smiled, "Guess I can always count on you, huh Chester?" Chester looked at me with his dark eyes and I watched them smile, I smiled back and cuddled into his warm fur. Before I could fall asleep I felt Chester tense up, he looked at me in worry and tried to stand up. I sat up covering my chest as Chester looked in numerous directions, "what's wrong Chester?" That's when I heard it

"Well if its not the new protecter, Mother Nature, I don't think we have met yet." I gasped when a dark figure suddenly was in front of me, the man had yellowish eyes and a grey skin color, his hair was spiked back and he sneered towards me. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Pitch Black

Jacks POV

I glided through the dark city that I was assigned to in Canada, even after twelve cities and towns, there were no signs of pitch. Once it was midnight we were all suppose to meet in the city that we arrived in from Norths globe. It was already elevon o clock and I still didn't get a signal from one of the guardians saying that they found him, maybe North was wrong, maybe he was somewhere else. I continued to search for another hour and the headed back to the meeting city, when I got to the center of the city, tooth and bunnymund were already there. My feet thudded on the ground and I looked at them hopefully, "did you guys find any signs of him even being in this area?" Bunnymund angrily shot a glare at him "if I found the slightest sign of him being here I would've put off a signal." I slouched against the wall with nothing else to say. North arrived ten minutes later with a frustrated look on his face "couldn't find that bastard anywhere!" Tooth flew towards him, trying to calm him down, "it's ok, he's probably just not in this area, we'll look for him tomorrow." Sandman arrived slowly, he bumped into a couple of walls and then yawned. We all laughed despite the fact that we were all on the edge. North went through his jacket and gabbed a snow globe and threw it, and jumped in followed by sandman. I said my goodbyes and jumped into a current of wind, I swayed side to side until I finally reached the forest that dawn usually locked herself up in. I looked in all the places that she usually stayed, the tree with the odd flowers, the stream and the place were I last left her, I looked a little longer when my eyes came upon a deer, it looked frantic and scared it was also carrying some clothing in its mouth. I walked slowly up to the deer until it noticed me and stood perfectly still. I stopped moving and looked at the clothing in its mouth. They were Dawn's. I inhaled a sharp breath and slowly approached the deer, I held my hands out trying to show it I wasn't going to do any harm, but no matter what I did the deer didn't relax at all and then I remembered what Dawn had said about a deer she named Chester. As calmly and softly as I could I called to it "Chester?" The deer relaxed only a little bit "where's Dawn, Chester?" The deer looked at me for a bit longer then started swinging its head, and started trotting into the forest. I took the hint and started following the animal down a stream. Once we reached the bottom I was amazed to see a crystal clear pool of water until the deer nudged me, it lead me to a certain spot by the river and dropped the clothing by a tree. I looked around the spot trying to find a sign that showed that Dawn was here, I scanned the ground as horror griped my chest. There was black sand scattered on the ground around the clothing, I picked some of the sand up and let it run through my fingers, "pitch" I muttered with anger. I stood up quickly and flew off to go get north and the others, leaving the confused and scared deer alone.

Dawns POV -earlier that night-

"Pitch?" Jack had mentioned something about a man named pitch but I couldn't remember the details.

"Yes..." He smiled wickedly as I watched black sandy horses approach from behind him. I covered my body the best I could I and stood up, trying to show none of my fear. "Well if you could please excuse me, I ha-" I choked on my words as I felt hands wrap around my neck and lift me off the ground. I coughed and kicked, trying to get out of his grip. "My beautiful nightmares have been telling me of a lot about a young new protecter. They had called you Mother Nature, a very very powerful position in this world, extremely powerful, fortunately for me, you don't know how to use these powers yet." My vision started to blur as I tried to comprehend what he was saying, I could hear Chester's yelps as he tried to Head butt Pitch. Pitch tried to kick him away "blasted deer!" I used this opportunity to try to escape, I pried his fingers away and started running with Chester close behind, I stumbled over numerous things put of my lack of oxygen, I gasped and coughed as we ran through the forest. I could here the odd horses and an awful laughter, "you think you can easily run away from my nightmares?!" Tears rushed down my cheeks as I gave Chester a look. "Chester, go, go and somebody!" The deer then jumped in the opposite direction and quickly galloped away. I pushed myself to go faster a kept on running, I felt weird, not from the lack of air but I like something was off. I felt a rush of wind and looked up, jack. It was Jack, he was swaying from side to side in a rhythm. I was filled with hope as I opened my mouth to yell out to him, a hand quickly covered my mouth that muffled my cry. "Oh, I'm sorry it seems as though he can't hear you, we better go" the voice dripped with hatred and anger. A strong pain hit the back of my neck, my vision went to red that quickly faded to black.


End file.
